


Clean Outta Sight

by iwasnttrainedforthis



Series: Drive [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnttrainedforthis/pseuds/iwasnttrainedforthis
Summary: Merlin is a mob boss, Harry is his right-hand man, and Eggsy is their driver.Merlin and Harry are too busy in the back seat to tell Eggsy where to go next. He doesn’t mind waiting.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Drive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Clean Outta Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Again, unrelated to the previous stories. Imagine a multiverse of mob AUs.

Eggsy’s parked out back in the alley, waiting for a text from Harry to let him know they’re ready to leave. He startles a bit when the back door flies open, Harry throwing himself across the seat with a huff. 

“That was completely unnecessary.”

Merlin slides in on the other side and slams his door shut with a little more force than usual. “I’ll decide what’s necessary, thank you.”

Neither of them give Eggsy any direction. Staying quiet seems like the smartest option. 

“Let me see your hand.” Harry makes a tsking noise. “If you’d stopped after the first punch, you wouldn’t be in this shape.”

“I have a reputation to maintain. You’re the one who started it. I know you were just trying to get a rise out of Daniels.”

“Trying to get a rise out of someone, at least.”

“You’re such a little shit, Harry.” There’s the sound of a scuffle from the back seat. Eggsy dares a peek in his rearview mirror. Merlin is pressing Harry back into the seat and they’re kissing furiously. Eggsy watches, spellbound. 

Harry breaks free of Merlin’s grip. “If I’m such a little shit maybe I’ll take him up on his offer after all,” he says as he wrestles Merlin’s suit jacket off. 

Merlin snarls at this and leans in for another biting kiss. As soon as his hands come free they’re on Harry again, dipping down below Eggsy’s line of sight. There’s more rustling and the pop of a button or two. 

“Careful,” says Harry, frowning. Merlin disappears from Eggsy’s view entirely. Harry inhales sharply and his head tips back. “Oh, that’s good,” he says, voice as low as Eggsy’s ever heard it. His head comes back up and he looks down, face soft now. “That’s...that’s very…” His eyes drift shut for a moment. 

Eggsy’s face goes hot when Harry opens his eyes again, meeting Eggsy’s gaze in the mirror. Harry doesn’t say a word, just looks back down. 

Eggsy slowly reaches out to adjust the angle of the mirror. He takes a sharp breath at the sight of Merlin between Harry’s legs, bobbing his head up and down on Harry’s cock. One hand with bruised knuckles is wrapped around the base. Eggsy can’t see Merlin’s other hand, but from the jerking motion of his bicep, he can guess where it is. 

Eggsy shifts in his seat. He’s clutching the steering wheel tightly. 

“Merlin,” Harry says. “You’re touching yourself, aren’t you.” There’s an unhappy groan from Merlin. “You know how I feel about that.” The hand Eggsy couldn’t see comes up to grip Harry’s thigh. 

Merlin lifts his mouth from Harry’s cock for a moment, teasing the head with his thumb. Once he catches his breath, he’s right back at it. This time he’s watching Harry carefully as he takes Harry’s cock back in his mouth. Eggsy has to look away. He looks back almost immediately when he hears Harry say, “That’s much better. That’s just right.” Harry’s got one large hand on the back of Merlin’s neck now, holding him there as he starts to thrust into Merlin’s mouth. 

Eggsy’s breath is coming faster. He eases one hand off the wheel and presses it against himself.

“God, you’re so easy. That mouth. If everybody else knew what I know—” Harry cuts off with a grunt, and he collapses back into his seat, still breathing heavily. 

Merlin sits back, wiping his mouth and then climbing up practically into Harry’s lap. Harry pulls him close. Eggsy can hear the wet sounds of kissing but all he can see in the mirror is Harry’s hand wrapped around Merlin’s cock, jerking it roughly. In no time at all Merlin is coming in great pulses across Harry’s bare stomach. Merlin’s hand comes down to rub it into Harry’s skin. Harry sighs. “Feel better now?” There’s some inaudible muttering from Merlin. “Eggsy, back to my house, please,” Harry says.

Leaving his dick untouched and throbbing in his trousers, Eggsy puts the car back in gear, not trusting himself to speak. It’s a very long drive back.


End file.
